


The Ultimate Fandom Playlist

by Know_Your_Paradoxes (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: All of the Fandoms, Character Playlists, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playlist, Pseudo-Spoilers, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty simple: I take the fandoms that I'm in, list all of their characters, and match at least one song with each character. Additional fandoms will be added along the way. Pseudo-spoilers for each work, and there will be repeated songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dangan Ronpa Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> These songs are all my personal preference for the characters. If you believe that there is a better song, feel free to tell me in a message so I can check it out.

Sayaka Maizono:

 

  * _**"Celebrity Skin"**_ by Hole
  * _**"Chelsea Dagger"**_ by The Fratellis
  * _**"Puppeteer"**_ by MAX
  * _**"Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene"**_ by Hozier
  * _**"DONTTRUSTME"**_ by 3OH!3
  * _**"Young and Beautiful"**_ by Lana Del Rey
  * _**"Best of You"**_ by Foo Fighters



* * *

Leon Kuwata:

  * _**"Keep On Swinging"**_ by Rival Sons
  * _**"Emperor's New Clothes"**_ by Panic! At the Disco
  * _**"Do It Again"**_ by the Chemical Brothers
  * _**"Sick Sick Sick"**_ by Queens of the Stone Age
  * _**"Down"**_ by Stone Temple Pilots
  * _**"Run"**_ by AWOLnation
  * _**"Headstrong"**_ by Trapt



* * *

Chihiro Fujisaki:

  * **_"Afraid"_** by Sarah Fimm
  * **_"Bird and the Worm"_** by The Used
  * **_"Blue Lips"_** by Regina Spektor
  * **_"Elastic Heart"_  **by Sia
  * **_"Sweet And Low"_** by Augustana
  * _**"Unknown Soldier"**  _by Breaking Benjamin
  * _**"Helena"**_ by My Chemical Romance



* * *

Mondo Oowada:

  * _**"Grounds For Divorce"**_ by Elbow
  * _**"Handlebars"**_ by Flobots
  * _**"3's and 7's"**_ by Queens of the Stone Age
  * _**"Fairly Local"**_ by Twenty One Pilots
  * _**"You Haunt Me"**_ by Sir Sly
  * _**"You're Going Down"**_ by Sick Puppies
  * _**"Make Me Wanna Die"**_ by The Pretty Reckless



* * *

Kiyotaka Ishimaru:

  * _**"Karma Police"**_ by Radiohead
  * _**"I Found"**  _by Amber Run
  * _**"Feel The Pain"**_ by Dinosaur Jr.
  * _**"Adolescents"**_ by Incubus
  * _**"Take It All Away"**_ by Red
  * _**"Hide And Seek"**_ by Imogen Heap
  * _**"Ghost"**_ by Mystery Skulls



* * *

Hifumi Yamada:

  * _**"The Girl At the Video Game Store"**_ by Perry Gripp
  * _**"Smash!"**_ by Starbomb
  * _**"Do You Wanna Date My Avatar?"**_ by Felicia Day
  * _**"Fight to Win"**_ by Your Favorite Martian
  * _**"Tubthumping"**_ by Chumbawamba
  * _**"I'm Awesome"**_ by Spose
  * _**"Play Hard"**_ by Krewella



* * *

Celestia Ludenberg:

  * _**"Castle"**_ by Halsey
  * _**"Pacify Her"**_ by Melanie Martinez
  * _**"Aha!"**_ by Imogen Heap
  * _**"Blue Orchid"**_ by The White Stripes
  * _**"Mug Shot"**_ by MAX
  * _**"You Make Me Sick"**_ by Egypt Central
  * _**"Poker Face"**_ by Blowsight



* * *

Sakura Oogami:

  * _**"Carnival"**  _by Ghost Town
  * _**"Painting Flowers"**_ by All Time Low
  * _**"Placeholder"**_ by The Story So Far
  * _**"The Grey"**_ by Icon For Hire
  * _**"Goodnight Goodnight"**_ by Maroon 5
  * _**"Bones"**_ by Young Guns
  * _**"Pain"**_ by Jimmy Eat World



* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba:

  * _**"Dog Teeth"**_ by Nicole Dollanganger
  * _**"Lune"**_ by Y &V
  * _**"Gasoline"**_ by Halsey
  * _**"Mars"**_ by Sleeping At Last
  * _**"Falling Down"**_ by Atreyu
  * _**"Blurry"**_ by Puddle of Mudd
  * _**"My Blood"**_ by Ellie Goulding



* * *

Aoi Asahina:

  * _**"Float On"**_ by Modest Mouse
  * _**"Pretty Girl (The Way)"**_ by Sugarcult
  * _**"Something Big"**_ by Shawn Mendes
  * _**"This Summer"**_ by Maroon 5
  * _**"Boston"**_ by Augustana
  * _**"Love Don't Die"**_ by The Fray
  * _**"Far Too Young to Die"**_ by Panic! At the Disco



* * *

Junko Enoshima:

  * _**"Control"**_ by Halsey
  * _**"Problem"**_ by Natalia Kills
  * _**"Bodies"**_ by Drowning Pool
  * _**"Black Hole Sun"**_ by Soundgarden
  * _**"New Perspective"**_ by Panic! At the Disco
  * _**"Pain"**_ by Three Days Grace
  * _**"Hypnotic"**_ by Zella Day



* * *

Touko Fukawa/Genocider Shou:

  * _**"Cry Baby"**_ by Melanie Martinez
  * _**"Sick"**_ by Adelitas Way
  * _**"Put the Gun Down"**_ by ZZ Ward
  * _**"BITE"**_ by Troye Sivan
  * _**"Little Talks"**_ by Of Monsters and Men
  * _**"Chains"**_ by Nick Jonas
  * _**"Plug In Baby"**_ by Muse



* * *

Yasuhiro Hagakure:

  * _**"My House"**_ by Flo Rida
  * _**"Strong As An Oak"**_ by George Watsky
  * _**"Sweatpants"**_ by Childish Gambino
  * _**"Dead End Friends"**_ by Them Crooked Vultures
  * _**"Beverly Hills"**_ by Weezer
  * _**"Clint Eastwood"**_ by Gorillaz
  * _**"Bohemian Like You"**_ by The Dandy Warhols



* * *

Kyoko Kirigiri:

  * _**"Everybody Talks"**_ by Neon Trees
  * _**"Smooth Criminal"**_ by Alien Ant Farm
  * _**"Uprising"**_ by Muse
  * _**"Twin Skeletons (Hotel In NYC)"**_ by Fall Out Boy
  * _**"The Scientist"**_ by Coldplay
  * _**"Prayer of the Refugee"**  _by Rise Against
  * _**"Just One Yesterday"**_ by Fall Out Boy



* * *

Byakuya Togami:

  * _**"Don't Mess With Me"**_ by Temposhark
  * _**"Adrenaline"**_ by 12 Stones
  * _**"New Motion"**_ by Brother Blake
  * _**"I Don't Care"**_ by Apocalyptica ft. Adam Gontier
  * _**"Novacaine"**_ by Fall Out Boy
  * _**"Monsters"**_ by Matchbook Romance
  * _**"This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race"**_ by Fall Out Boy



* * *

Makoto Naegi:

  * _**"Midnight City"**_ by M83
  * _**"I Don't Want to Be"**_ by Gavin DeGraw
  * _**"I Know What I Am"**_ by Band of Skulls
  * _**"Alone Together"**_ by Fall Out Boy
  * _**"In Too Deep"**_ by Sum 41
  * _**"Seven Nation Army"**_ by The White Stripes
  * _**"I Will Not Bow"**_ by Breaking Benjamin



* * *

**Thus concludes the Dangan Ronpa character playlists. I will admit, I didn't have that many that fit well with Hagakure or Hifumi, but I'm overall pretty happy with how they turned out. I hope you all like the songs. There are seven songs for each character.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Homestuck

Before we begin, I would like to state that I am only using the most prominent characters of Homestuck for this. Each character will have two songs to them, since there are quite a few of them.

* * *

Humans--

**John Egbert:**

  * "Keep on Swinging" by Rival Sons
  * "Alright" by Supergrass



**Rose Lalonde:**

  * "Sippy Cup" by Melanie Martinez
  * "Mother (Cover)" by Lissie



**Dave Strider:**

  * "Car Radio" by Twenty One Pilots
  * "Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)" by Lostprophets



**Jade Harley:**

  * "Cigarettes, Wedding Bands" by Band of Horses
  * "Sowing Season (Yeah)" by Brand New



**Jane Crocker:**

  * "No Light, No Light" by Florence + The Machine
  * "Desire" by Years and Years



**Roxy Lalonde:**

  * "Dani California" by Red Hot Chili Peppers
  * "New Americana" by Halsey



**Dirk Strider:**

  * "Half-Truism" by The Offspring
  * "Knights of Cydonia" by Muse



**Jake English:**

  * "FOOLS" by Troye Sivan
  * "Hard to Handle" by The Black Crowes



* * *

Beta Trolls--

**Aradia Megido:**

  * "Again" by Flyleaf
  * "Nothing For Me Here" by Dope



**Tavros Nitram:**

  * "Obstacle 1" by Interpol
  * "Bird and the Worm" by The Used



**Sollux Captor:**

  * "Medicate" by AFI
  * "Heart-Shaped Box" by Nirvana



**Karkat Vantas:**

  * "Killing In The Name" by Rage Against the Machine
  * "VinterNoll2" by Kent (I strongly recommend you look up the English translated lyrics, they are beautiful)



**Nepeta Leijon:**

  * "Creep" by Radiohead
  * "Training Wheels" by Melanie Martinez



**Kanaya Maryam:**

  * "The End Of All Things" by Panic! At the Disco
  * "Savior" by Rise Against



**Terezi Pyrope:**

  * "Miss Murder" by AFI
  * "Our Truth" by Lacuna Coil



**Vriska Serket:**

  * "Castle" by Halsey
  * "Don't Mess With Me" by Temposhark



**Equius Zahhak:**

  * "Mercury" by Sleeping At Last
  * "Blue Lips" by Regina Spektor



**Gamzee Makara:**

  * "Tag, You're It" by Melanie Martinez
  * "Dog Teeth" by Nicole Dollanganger



**Eridan Ampora:**

  * "Thistle and Weeds" by Mumford and Sons
  * "Everything You Ever" by Neil Patrick Harris (from Dr. Horrible's Singalong Blog)



**Feferi Peixes:**

  * "Black Hole Sun (Cover)" by SWANN ft. Nouella
  * "Killer Queen" by Queen



* * *

Alpha Trolls--

**Damara Megido:**

  * "Suck My Kiss" by Red Hot Chili Peppers
  * "Sick, Sick, Sick" by Queens of the Stone Age



**Rufioh Nitram:**

  * "Everybody Loves Me" by OneRepublic
  * "Gingerbread Man" by Melanie Martinez



**Mituna Captor:**

  * "Meds" by Placebo
  * "Fat Lip" by Sum 41



**Kankri Vantas:**

  * "Violet Hill" by Coldplay
  * "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees



**Meulin Leijon:**

  * "My Sweet Prince" by Placebo
  * "Club Foot" by Kasabian



**Porrim Maryam:**

  * "Confident" by Demi Lovato
  * "Sex and Candy" by Marcy Playground



**Latula Pyrope:**

  * "Volcano Girls" by Veruca Salt
  * "Cool Kids" by Echosmith



**Aranea Serket:**

  * "Love Bites (So Do I)" by Halestorm
  * "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy



**Horuss Zahhak:**

  * "Perfect" by Hedley
  * "Toxic (Cover)" by Melanie Martinez



**Kurloz Makara:**

  * "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins
  * "Where Butterflies Never Die" by Broken Iris



**Cronus Ampora:**

  * "Make It Wit Chu" by Queens of the Stone Age
  * "Unconditional" by The Bravery



**Meenah Peixes:**

  * "She's A Rebel" by Green Day
  * "Beautiful Disaster" by 311



* * *

Yes, this is pretty short, and I'm very sorry that it is! I really hope you enjoy the songs that I picked for these characters nonetheless.


	3. Super Dangan Ronpa 2

Byakuya Togami (Twogami):

  * _**"Golden"**_ by Fall Out Boy
  * _**"Move Along"**_ by All-American Rejects
  * _**"Naive"**_ by The Kooks
  * _**"Dream On"**_ by Aerosmith
  * _**"Yesterday"**_ by The Beatles
  * **_"The Pretender"_  **by Foo Fighters (sorry)
  * _**"Fat Lip"**_ by Sum 41



* * *

Teruteru Hanamura:

  * _**"Mama"**_ by My Chemical Romance
  * _**"Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love"**_ by Van Halen
  * _**"One Track Mind"**_ by Papa Roach
  * **_"Hot"_  **by Avril Lavigne (sorry I had to)
  * _**"U + Ur Hand"**_ by P!nk
  * _**"You're Pretty Good Looking (For A Girl)"**_ by The White Stripes
  * _**"Tik Tok"**_ by The Midnight Beast



* * *

Mahiru Koizumi:

  * _**"Getting Ready"**  _by the cast of 13 (the bit between Kendra and Lucy)
  * _**"Fell In Love With A Girl"**_ by The White Stripes
  * _**"Hard Out Here"**_ by Lily Allen
  * _**"Confident"**_ by Demi Lovato
  * _**"My Garden"**_ by Kat Dahlia
  * _**"Bye Bye Bye"**_ by *NSYNC
  * __**"Photograph"**_  _by Nickelback (sorry again I had to)



* * *

Peko Pekoyama:

  * _**"Sweet Sour"**_ by Band of Skulls
  * _**"Karma Police"**_ by Radiohead (I know this has already been used but I love this song and it fits her so dang well)
  * _**"Boss"**_ by Fifth Harmony (so much crack is happening)
  * _**"Guns And Horses"**_ by Ellie Goulding
  * _**"Interstate Love Song"**_ by Stone Temple Pilots
  * _**"Gasoline"**_ by Halsey (fits the best)
  * _**"Violet Hill"**_ by Coldplay



* * *

Hiyoko Saionji:

  * _**"Mean"**_ by Taylor Swift
  * _**"You're A Jerk"**_ by New Boyz (I'm so sorry that there are so many crack songs here but goodness gracious me they all fit so well)
  * _**"I Don't Care"**_ by Fall Out Boy
  * _**"Sippy Cup"**_ by Melanie Martinez
  * _**"Cool For The Summer"**_ by Demi Lovato (lowkey slipping in Mahiru/Hiyoko whoops)
  * _**"Only Happy When It Rains"**_ by Garbage
  * _**"Mississippi Queen"**_ by Mountain



* * *

Ibuki Mioda:

  * _**"I Like It Loud"**_ by Myah Marie
  * _**"Shut Me Up"**_ by Mindless Self Indulgence
  * _**"Eruption"**_ by Eddie Van Halen
  * _**"Tentacles"**_ by Ghost Town
  * _**"Death Death (Devil Devil Evil Evil Songs)"**_ by Voltaire (crack shall prevail)
  * _**"The Fallen"**_ by Franz Ferdinand
  * _**"Killing In The Name"**_ by Rage Against the Machine



* * *

Mikan Tsumiki:

  * _**"Pity Party"**_ by Melanie Martinez
  * _**"I Think I'm Paranoid"**_ by Garbage
  * _**"Undisclosed Desires"**_ by Muse
  * _**"Milkshake"**_ by Goodnight Nurse (because I needed a crack song and also dat band name tho)
  * _**"Pain"**_ by Three Days Grace
  * _**"Club Foot"**_ by Kasabian
  * _**"Give You What You Like"**_ by Avril Lavigne



* * *

Nekomaru Nidai:

  * _**"Robot Bar Fight"**_ by Your Favorite Martian (figured I'd get the crack out of the way early this time)
  * _**"Team"**_ by Lorde
  * _**"We Are the Champions"**_ by Queen
  * _**"Hall Of Fame"**_ by The Script ft. will.i.am
  * _**"On Top of the World"**_ by Imagine Dragons
  * _**"I Won't Back Down"**_ by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers
  * _**"Come With Me Now"**_ by Kongos



* * *

Gundham Tanaka:

  * _**"Slipping"**_ by Neil Patrick Harris (from Dr. Horrible's Singalong Blog)
  * _**"Emperor's New Clothes"**_ by Panic! At the Disco
  * _**"Animal Keeper"**_ by George Barnett 
  * _**"Lion"**_ by Hollywood Undead
  * _**"Can't Be Tamed"**_ by Miley Cyrus (guess who's crack, crack again)
  * _**"Don't Mess With Me"**_ by Temposhark
  * _**"Safe and Sound"**_ by Capital Cities



* * *

Nagito Komaeda:

  * _**"Coming Undone"**_ by Korn
  * _**"My Eyes"**_ by Neil Patrick Harris  & Felicia Day (from Dr. Horrible's Singalong Blog)
  * _**"Dig"**_ by Incubus
  * _**"21st Century Schizoid Man"**_ by King Crimson
  * _**"Railroad Track"**_ by Willy Moon
  * _**"F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X."**_ by The Fall of Troy
  * _**"Bad Romance"**_ by Artist Vs. Poet (ha you thought you were safe from the crack)



* * *

Chiaki Nanami:

  * _**"I'm Out (Mario Bros Remix)"**_ by Ciara ft. Nicki Minaj (have you ever hated yourself so much you just)
  * _**"Our Own House"**_ by MisterWives
  * _**"Here"**_ by Alessia Cara
  * _**"She"**_ by Green Day
  * _**"She Is Love"**_ by Parachute
  * _**"Television"**_ by Jack's Mannequin
  * _**"Dare You To Move"**_ by Switchfoot



* * *

Hajime Hinata:

  * _**"Perfect"**_ by Hedley
  * _**"Whaddaya Want From Me?"**_ by Adam Lambert
  * _**"PIMP"**_ by 50 Cent (this is terrible)
  * _**"**_ _ **X Amount of Words"**_ by Blue October
  * _**"Monster"**_ by Skillet
  * _**"** **Where Did The Party Go"**_ by Fall Out Boy
  * _**"It's Time"**_ by Imagine Dragons



* * *

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:

  * _**"Get Back (Styles & Complete Remix)** **"**_ by Ludacris (because crack why not this is fine)
  * _**"From The Hips"**_ by Cursive
  * _**"Sick"**_ by Adelitas Way
  * _**"Sail"**_ by AWOLnation
  * _**"Medicate"**_ by AFI
  * _**"The Kill (Bury Me)"**_ by Thirty Seconds to Mars
  * _**"Earth"**_ by Sleeping At Last



* * *

Sonia Nevermind:

  * _**"About A Girl"**  _by Nirvana
  * _**"The Girl Next Door (To Everybody Else)"**_ by George Watsky
  * _**"I Want My Innocence Back"**_ by Emilie Autumn
  * _**"DONTTRUSTME"**_ by 3OH!3 (hey remember that awkward scene where she basically ripped kazuichi's heart in half because she wasn't a virgin because i do)
  * _**"R U Mine?"**_ by Arctic Monkeys
  * _**"Elastic Heart"**_ by Sia
  * _**"Shut Up And Let Me Go"**_ by The Ting Tings



* * *

Akane Owari:

  * _**"Nom Nom Nom"**_ by Perry Gripp (crack ahoy)
  * _**"I Like The Way You Move"**_ by X-Terra
  * _**"Fancy"**_ by Reba McIntire
  * _**"Bonfire"**_ by Childish Gambino
  * _**"Shake It Off"**_ by Taylor Swift
  * _**"Stronger Than You (Cover)"**_ by NateWantsToBattle
  * _**"One & Only"**_ by Timbaland ft. Fall Out Boy



* * *

Kazuichi Soda:

  * _**"Fix You"**_ by Coldplay
  * _**"Cry Baby"**_ by Melanie Martinez
  * _**"Restless Heart"**_ by Matt Hires
  * _**"Closer"**_ by Kings of Leon
  * _**"Fuck This Shit I'm Out"**_ by The Theme Song ft. Young Blaze (hey at least this is the last crack song amirite)
  * _**"Find Your Love"**_ by Drake
  * _**"Car Radio"**_ by Twenty One Pilots



* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoy the songs! I did the same thing that I did for the Dangan Ronpa playlist, except this time, I may or may not have accidentally peppered in some crack songs. Whoops.**


	4. Until Dawn Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT!
> 
> I have an 8tracks account, where I'm currently doing SHIPPY playlists! Specifically, all "serious" Dangan Ronpa pairings at the moment, but once I start to branch out more with my musical tastes and interests, I can definitely start doing more ships!
> 
> The link to my profile is right here! --> http://8tracks.com/know-your-paradoxes

Ashley:

  * _**"Just One Yesterday"**_ by Fall Out Boy ft. Foxes


  * _**"Sweet Sacrifice"**_ by Evanescence


  * _**"Liar"**_ by Popeska ft. Hannah Juliano


  * _**"Miss Murder"**_ by AFI


  * _**"When You Were Young"**_ by The Killers


  * _**"Obstacle 1"**_ by Interpol



* * *

Beth:

  * _**"Bohemian Rhapsody"**_ by Queen (I don't know why I think this fits her but I think it does)


  * _**"Apologize"**_ by OneRepublic


  * _**"Girls/Girls/Boys"**_ by Panic! At the Disco


  * _**"Far Too Young to Die"**_ by Panic! At the Disco


  * _**"Afraid"**_ by The Neighbourhood


  * _**"Hide and Seek"**_ by Imogen Heap



* * *

 Chris:

  * _**"The Kill (Bury Me)"**_ by 30 Seconds To Mars


  * _**"What You Know"**_ by Two Door Cinema Club


  * _**"Fat Lip"**_ by Sum 41


  * _**"Move Along"**_ by All-American Rejects


  * _**"Seven Nation Army"**_ by The White Stripes


  * _**"Club Foot"**_ by Kasabian



* * *

Emily:

  * _**"Hate"**_ by 4MINUTE


  * _**"The Ballad of Mona Lisa"**_ by Panic! At the Disco


  * _**"She's A Lady"**_ by Forever the Sickest Kids


  * _**"Ex-Girlfriend"**_ by No Doubt


  * _**"Find Your Love"**_ by Drake


  * _**"Chelsea Dagger"**_ by The Fratellis



* * *

Hannah:

  * _**"Railroad Track"**_ by Willy Moon


  * _**"You Haunt Me"**_ by Sir Sly


  * _**"Alien"**_ by Your Favorite Martian


  * _**"Give You What You Like"**_ by Avril Lavigne


  * _**"My Blood"**_ by Ellie Goulding


  * _**"BITE"**_ by Troye Sivan



* * *

 Jessica:

  * _**"Misery Business"**_ by Paramore


  * _**"Hot Mess"**_ by Cobra Starship


  * _**"We Are Young"**_ by Fun.


  * _**"Hero/Heroine"**_ by Boys Like Girls


  * _**"Ruby"**_ by Kaiser Chiefs


  * _**"Shake It"**_ by Metro Station



* * *

Josh Washington:

  * _**"Gasoline"**_ by Halsey


  * _**"Don't Mess With Me"**_ by Temposhark


  * _**"Goodnight Goodnight"**_ by Maroon 5


  * _**"The Bird and The Worm"**_ by The Used


  * _**"Frontier Psychiatrist"**_ by The Avalanches


  * _**"X Amount of Words"**_ by Blue October



* * *

Matt:

  * _**"Play Date"**_ by Melanie Martinez


  * _**"Hey Brittany!"**_ by Forever the Sickest Kids


  * _**"Guns and Horses"**_ by Ellie Goulding


  * _**"That's What You Get"**_ by Paramore


  * _**"Keep Your Hands Off My Girl"**_ by Good Charlotte


  * _**"Feel Good Drag"**_ by Anberlin



* * *

Mike Munroe:

  * _**"Chainsaw"**_ by Family Force 5


  * _**"Everybody Loves Me"**_ by OneRepublic


  * _**"Money"**_ by Mystery Skulls


  * _**"Dirty Little Secret"**_ by All-American Rejects


  * _**"Everywhere I Go"**_ by Hollywood Undead


  * _**"Bleed American"**_ by Jimmy Eat World



* * *

Sam:

  * _**"What A Catch, Donnie"**_ by Fall Out Boy


  * _**"This Is Gospel"**_ by Panic! At the Disco


  * _**"Monster"**_ by The Automatic


  * _**"Prayer of the Refugee"**_ by Rise Against


  * _**"The (After) Life of the Party"**_ by Fall Out Boy


  * _**"Mother, I'm Here (Zulf's Theme)"**_ by Darren Korb



* * *

**This concludes the Until Dawn character playlists! I only did six songs for each, because I really didn't have a whole lot that I thought could work with Beth, so... yeah! I'm very happy with how they turned out, though!**

**If you want to check out my ship playlists on 8tracks, feel free to do so!**

<http://8tracks.com/know-your-paradoxes>

**Thank you all for the support that you've given me as a writer and a lover of music, it means the world to me!**

**Until next chapter,**

**-Bree**


End file.
